The present disclosure relates to content display, and more particularly to adaptive rendering of content to a display based on a current display size.
Various computer applications present content to a user. Typically, a human designer determines a desired layout for the content. The layout is then encoded into a computer-readable form and processed by an end user computer device to present the content to the user.
The expanding use of different types of computer devices presents difficulty for content layout design because a layout designed for one type of device may not work well for another type of device. For example, a webpage designed for display on a desktop computer monitor may be difficult to view on a smaller mobile device. For example, if scaled to the smaller screen size, text may not be readable. A conventional approach for display on different devices is to generate a different layout for each type of device. For example, different templates may be designed for each type of device, and the human designer may fill the template with specific content.
Although the use of templates is effective for handling different types of displays, templates also increase the work necessary whenever new content is generated because the content needs to be manually adapted for each template. Further, templates may not always display correctly, for example, when a user changes a display area, some portions of the layout may not be visible or may not render correctly.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in content rendering for computer devices.